My Dark Angel
by sakura saya
Summary: what if yuuki knew her past from the beggining and hiding it from kaname and a new transfer student came. who is she and what is her connection with yuki. kaname x yuuki and oc too and sorry if i have a lot of errors or typo's in the story...pls R
1. Chapter 1

"Yuuki I know that you knew you're a pureblood right''said sakura saya ''yeah I already know that but…kaname couldn't realize it''said yuuki she hide her long hair and she could hide her true self from kaname or should I say her brother ''yuuki I'm going to transfer to your school with hirata of course in the night class''said saya (ohhhhhhh pls don't get angry cause I put my some oc and some unknown character) ''sure do what ever you want but pls don't tell onii-sama'' said yuuki.

It's almost night time and the night class is preparing for their classes and kaname approved of the transfer for the new student in the night class. The gates of the moon dorm is slowly opening and showing all of the gorgeous night class and yuuki well trying her best to push all of the day class student and being push again and again ''pls go back to your dorms'' said yuuki while pushing them ''if only zero is here this could be much easier ahhhhhh zero where are you when I need you damn it''yuuki thought then there was a loud sound of someone's falling ( sorry I don't know what is the sound of someone's falling pls help meeeee) yuuki was push really hard by the day class again ''yuuki are you alright you look hurt'' said kaname ''k-kaname- sempai what are you doing here I'm fine kaname-sempai''said yuuki while smiling ''but yuuki you don't look so fine to me''said kaname looking at yuuki with worried eyes ''ahh yuuki are you alright your hurt did someone push you''said saya with angry eyes all of the day class girl got scared of saya or should I say me ''really I'm fine I'll just put a band aid on it later so don't worry so much''said yuuki in a weak tone ''okay just promise me you'll rest yuuki'' said kaname while cupping her cheek then a rough hand grab kaname hand ''class is starting kuran kaname-sempai'' said zero coldly ''okay then yuuki I'll shall take my live now''said kaname ''bye kaname-sempai''said yuuki with red cheeks red as a tomato even if she already knew her past because of saya she still blush in front of kaname (here in my story I like yuuki to know her past even when she is still little) ''then yuuki I shall go to bye yuuki-chan''said saya with a smile on her face she has medium hair and her hair is very tin and it is not straight she has no bangs just a little in the side has dark black eyes very tall but not as tall as all the boys just a little bit except adio he is so small he is as tall as yuuki and she has a very pretty face (oh the description with saya I really do look like my description) ''hey did you just called me yuuki-chan!'' said yuuki with wide eyes ''yeah so its cute bye now or I'll goanna be late for class''said saya while running so fast ''yuuki-chan I like it so much'' ''hey who is she I don't like her'' ''hey zero stop saying things like that to saya-chan she very special to me''said yuuki while punching zero ''why I hate vampire and who's that guy following her'' ''oh you mean hirata-kun he is her boyfriend and her own body guard cause he refuse to let some guy near her''said yuuki with a curious look ''oh nothing I was a bit of curious that's all''said zero very emotionless or coldly ''I'm going to now to check if anyone is trying to get in again''said zero ''uhmm okay I'll go check in the west side zero and zero don't ditch me''said yuuki almost shouting ''yeah yeah I'll not goanna ditch you geez''said zero annoyed .

Yuuki is walking when she heard voices coming from a bush ''not a again''yuuki thought while jumping softly on the soft grass ''hey roaming around at night is forbidden pls go back to your own rooms''yuuki said ''excuse me but one of our friend got hurt and could you he..'' ''what I want you to go back right now''said yuuki in panic ''oh come on yuuki don't ruin my fun and the smell of the blood is smell so nice as well''said adio ''I won't let you touch them do you hear me adio-sempai''said yuuki while pulling her rod from the its holder ''kyyyaaa adio-sempai said that my blood smell nice kkyyyaaaa''said the one who got injured adio came closer to the girls but stop when yuuki shouted ''stay back you I will not let you touch them'' ''but I didn't said that their blood smell nice I meant is your blood that smell nice you should be more careful from now own'' ''shoot I got injured while jumping maybe I got caught by one of the trees branches''thought yuuki.

Wow that was kinda long anyway pls review . ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Angel chapter 2

''_what now I don't know what to do ahhhh if only zero's here''_yuuki thought while looking scared

''_damn if only I don't need to hide my powers''_yuuki thought.

''what are you thinking now yuuki''aido said while moving closer to yuuki then he heard a _*click*_(A/N sorry I don't know what it's called and sorry its aido not adio hahaha).

''oi what do you think your doing _vampire_ do you really want to die so badly''said zero in an angry tone.

''zero,where the hell have you've been''said yuuki in an angry tone but her tone have a hint of happiness.

''none of your business''said zero in an annoyed voice

''anyway what should I do to _you_''said zero glaring at aido in a scary way

''ah hahaha can we just talk about this''said aido in a begging tone.

''oi zero why don't we just hand him over to the chairman then the chairman could think of some punishment than having a blood scene''said yuuki imagining the bloody scene and sweet drop.

''fine but the next time he did this again I'll make sure he'll taste hell''said zero laughing in a very evil way.

''I'm sorry yuuki-chan I'm sorry pls save me from dorm leader kaname kuran''said aido

''I think that's too late aido''said kaname popping out of nowhere with a very scary look on his handsome face **(lol).**

''sorry for bothering you yuuki''said kaname while smiling sweetly at her

''waaahhhhhh yuuki HELP me someone ahhhh dorm leader will kill me''said aido while looking at yuuki begging her to stop kaname.

''now now aido don't say such word I'll _never do_ that to you I'll _make_ sure of that''said kaname while grabbing aido's uniform quite violently and aido knew that all of kaname said was a lie so that's why he's crying.

''poor aido-senpai I wonder why he's crying so hard?''said yuuki putting her and on her chin.

''hhmp he deserver it anyway who cares what happen to him''said zero like it was nothing

''yeah maybe hey let's go back I'm tired''said yuuki yawning but for the truth she's not even a bit sleepy because she's a vampire.

''your right I'm tired too let's go back now''said zero

''okay,you go first I have something to do see'ya''said yuuki with out looking back.

''she's acting weird today wait she always act weird''said zero walking back to where he and yuuki lives.

''saya-chan saya-chan can I take this wig off it's kinda itchy''said yuuki taking off her wig.

''fine only if were in private or your long her will notice all of the night class''said saya with a serious voice

''okay okay jeez your so strict saya-chan but it's okay because you care about my safety and happiness''said yuuki while smiling soooo sweetly that even saya blushes.

''hey yuuki when is the time that you stop hiding your true self from your own brother and everyone else''said saya

''when the time comes I will tell them my self''said yuuki and then her body glow from the light coming from the moon and that made yuuki more beautiful and she's not even wearing her wig that made yuuki more beautiful that anyone who saw her will faint because of her beauty.

''you really are beautiful yuuki-chan no…. yuuki kuran''whispered saya to herself.

''huh? Did you just said something saya-chan''said yuuki in a curious voice

''no I said nothing yuuki''said saya smiling

''yuuki let's go back now''said saya

''okay saya-chan''said yuuki sweetly **(a/n your asking where could they be well their at the lake some of saya's guard is guarding it)**

*whew* finish sooo pls review and also thanks to all who reviewed my

story I hope you enjoy see'ya at the next chapter XDlol


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark angel chapter 3**

**Hi! Sorry if I took a long time update this chapterX(**

**I was really busy and our internet is broken as well. Again**

**I'm sorry…but pls enjoy the new chapter**

* * *

_**Yuuki's POV**_

"Hey! Yuuki wake up!" said yori while shaking my shoulder "_uurrggghhh why do_

_I have to wake up in the morning to go to school….oh yeah…I'm a human..tsk"_

*_sigh*_

"yuuki!!!! Wake up were going to be late for school" said yori now with a little

Bit of annoyance in her voice… "_if only I don't need to hide my true identity_

_Then I could be together with onii-sama….but I can't…I still have things to_

_Do before I could show my true identity" _*sigh*.

"okay okay I'll get up now….. happy" I said while raising an eyebrow.

"No! we're going to be late…NOW hurry up and get dressed already" said yori while looking on her wrist watch.

**After school **_**Yuuki's POV**_

"_aarrgghhh I hate school. I already know everything they teach us" I said in my mind._ While burying my head in my arms.

"yuuki~ hey yuuki" said yori in a cheerful tone and also smiling.

"hey! Let's go to the cake shop that is near the school. They say that the cakes there is really delicious " said yori with a cute puppy dog eyes that even I can't resist.*sigh*

_**YORI'S POV **_

"fine, I'll go in one condition" said yuuki in a serious voice _*gulp* "I wonder what condition is yuuki going to say….it makes me kind of nervous"_

"It my treat okay" said yuuki in a cheerful and childish voice.

"ah ok" I said and *sweet drop* "_I thought it was something scary"_

_**SAAYA'S POV**_

"where is he" I said in an angry voice but not showing too much emotions

"he's late again…he's always late" said touya my loyal servant and a childhood friend. (I'll show his picture..if you want to…. just go to my profile).

"when will he ever learn not to make people or should I say vampires wait" I said while tapping my foot.

"he's such a retard" I said while touya just nod showing that I'm right.

"who are you calling a retard hhhmmm" someone said in a husky voice. I turn around just meeting face to face the guy that I'm been waiting for.

**AOI SHINOBOU** ….to be continued….

* * *

**HI!!!! **To all who likes my story.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

I'm sorry for the late update…

Anyways pls R&R .

And also tell me if you want me to continue or to stop.

That's all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark angel chapter 4**

Flash back

"_who are you calling a retard hhmmm.." said ….._

No one's POV

"Shut up!" said saya with an angry voice.

"It's your fault for being so slow" said saya again now with a much calmer voice. "At least I'm not a damsel in distress, like you" said Aoi

"I am so not a damsel in distress person, you no good for nothing retard" said saya eyeing aoi now, An electricity is between them.

"stop it you two!" said touya now getting annoyed at their childish attitudes. "BUT SHE/HE STARTED IT!" both of them said in union. *Sigh* will they ever get along thought touya.

Yuuki's POV

"Uuhhmm yori is this really a *normal* cake shop that you're talking about" I said with a sweet drop.( sorry to trouble you but if you're asking what aoi looks like then feel free to ask me^^.)

"But yuuki I never said that it's a normal cake shop" said yori smiling so sweetly.

Now both of them is standing in front of a huge mansion like cake shop starring at it out of admiration.

4 hours later

No one's POV

"WOW! So yummy! "said yuuki in such a cute voice while eating her strawberry chocolate cake.

"Your right yori, the cakes in this shop is so delicious" said yuuki still eating her cake with a oh-so-happy face.

"I told you so" said yori in a proud voice and eating her blue berry cheese cake.

Saya's POV

"Where is she?...damn it!" I said in an impatient voice and looking around while tapping my feet and only to see zero signs of yuuki.

"Maybe she got lost and was killed by a level E vampire" said aoi in a bored tone.

"You jerk! how can she get killed by a level E vampire if she's a pureblood vampire!" I said while punching him but failed in the process for aoi dodge it so easily.

"You did remind her that we have a meeting, right?" said aoi eyeing me so intently. "ah hahaha I think so…" I said in a sweet drop and a nervous voice.

"You think!" aoi said in an angry voice. While slapping his face, so to not hurt the girl beside her (and if he did so…well let's say he will never appear in one of my story's^^.)

"I'm sorry" I said and tears started to fill my eyes. Aoi looked at me and started panicking. "Heh no one can resist me when I'm crying" I said in my mind with a small smirk.

"Hey don't cry" said aoi then patted my head so gently that it calms me down. "I never knew he can be so…. Gentle" I said in my mind.

"Huh? Why are you so kind to me." I said in a kind of scary voice mixed with a cute voice.

"Because you look so ugly when you cry, I can't stand looking at your ugly face crying like a baby" said aoi with an annoying smirk that I hated so much.

"Why! You little!" I said in an angry voice "Don't ever make her mad or else you will see what hell actually looks like" whispered touya in aoi's ear to warn him.

"I know that, you don't have to tell me" said aoi in an amused voice and then started walking a away from the two.

"Hey! And where the hell do you think you're going!" I shouted at aoi who just waved his hands.

"Damn it! Wait for us!"

No one's POV

"*sigh* I'm so tired" said yuuki while she just collapsed on her comfortable bed. "Damn I forgot to go to the meeting….saya will kill me" yuuki said in her mind and then shivered after an hour or so she fell asleep.

Meanwhile

"Kaname, I'm sorry to say this but I can't find any information from that new student" said kain cross. The chairman of the school.

"It's ok chairman" said Kaname with the same emotionless face.

"Anyway, why do you want to know more about her, Kaname-kun?" said kain with a curious face.

"I'm just curious about that new transfer student." Said Kaname "Is that so..then I should take a better look at the book I have read this morning" said kain and then Kaname noticed he was holding some kind of ancient book with a lock on it…you can't see the crest for there's some rust on it.( the book kind of looks like an 1000 years old book that have been burn but not that much).

"hhmmm..what are you holding chairman?" said Kaname still starring at the book "that book….I know I saw it somewhere..but where…." Said Kaname and then he tried remember his memory form the past.

"Ah! This. I found it at the vampire hunters library….a secret library" said kain with one of his silly smile.

"why? Is there something wrong Kaname-kun?" said kain "No….it's just that…book…is 1000 years old, that book I saw it once…1000 years ago" said Kaname. "But how did it survive?...it was burned 1000 years ago by someone, and then Kaname shook his head and return to the night class dormitory.

Meanwhile….

"I guess he already saw the book" said saya with a smirk on her face and seems like she's having a fun time.

"Be careful you idiot!" said touya with an angry voice scolding saya. He's very loyal to his master. And that master is saya.

"Yeah yeah" said saya in a bored tone. Then she left without looking back and without saying a word.

"*sigh* that girl is so reckless….just like yuuki and HIM" said touya while sighing again and then followed saya to where ever she's going.

Yuuki's POV

"*cough* *cough* …aarrgghhh" I hate it when ever this happens to me. All I just did is use my vampire powers a little then I started coughing blood and after that I collapsed but at least now I don't collapsed anymore and just little blood came out when I cough…thank I should still be careful or else…_**I COULD DIE.**_

"I need to stop the vampire council…tch! I hate **HATE** them so much" I said in my mind.

No one's POV

"I was wondering if Kaname is still thinking declining my proposal" someone said in an evil voice.

TBC

HI! You guys!XD I think this is my longest chapter ever ! I wonder who was that at the ending…NOT TELLING YOU;) but I'm sure all of you thinks its Sarah but she's not going to be in this storyXD. Oh and sorry for the SUPER! Late update.! Pls R&R and you can give suggestion for this story if it's bad or need a little bit more romance..but I'm going to put the romance when the story is almost finish. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: To all my readers… lols XD sorry for fooling you that this is another chapter but I need to inform you all that I have to stop my story ; A ; …. I don't know what to put anymore plus**

**I don't know the anime that much XD since its been a long time since I watched it or read it again ; A ; I'm very sorry. I understand if you come to hate me ; A ; ….but I really don't know what to put next *cries* so I will stop this ; A ;. *bows* and I am also very busy since I am now a junior XD weee! A junior! 8D XD hehehe if you want to read some of my stories XD come and find me at wattpad if you know what it is :). My name there is "KawaiiXylachan" I don't have a lot of stories there yet but that's the only website I would be active on uploading my stories :)**


End file.
